twins
by lovelylittlehaku
Summary: Naruto and his Twin love the same person, but will sasuke have to choose, or will it tear them apart. sorry best I could come with! writen by lovelylittle haku.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto AND Ralph**

**TWIN BROTHER'S**

**Alright this is my first fanfict so please give me a break! Well her it is! enjoy**

"**Naruto, it's time to come in," naruto's dad iruka called out the door.**

**Naruto stopped playing tag with his friend's and looked at them.**

**He shouted back, "but dad I want to play more!" **

"**Now that's not fair to you brother now is it, come in," his father said.**

"**you'd better go, or would you rather cause more trouble dobe," sasuke said naruto's best friend, "besides you'll see us tomorrow,"**

"**that's right," sakura and Ino said in union.**

"**Yup," hinata said.**

"**Okay latter," naruto said goodbye to his friends and went inside, he saw Ralph seated at the table waiting to play with him, him and his brother Ralph are now six and he just had to catch a cold, all well they could still have fun.**

**Naruto ran up to his brother, "want to play ninja wars," he said knowing full well what his brother would say.**

"**sure," Ralph said and chased naruto up the stares to their room iruka shook his head and smiled, **_**those boys are going to get in so much trouble**_**, he sighed. **

**Mean while upstairs .**

"**Take that" and that!" Naruto said as a pillow hit ralph In the face. **

"**Oh! Your so ganna get it!" ralph said and in a flash naruto was pinned and tickled. Soon both were laughing, when they finally stopped to catch their breath they just laid their in the floor in the middle of scattered toys, pillows, blankets, and papers most likely homework in a comfortable silence. Finally ralph spoke up. "hey, naruto?"**

"**yeah" naruto replied sounding half asleep already.**

"**do you think we'll always be together?"**

"**hmm, sure" naruto said drifting off, letting his eyes close and soon he was snoring lightly, ralph sighed he didn't think naruto herd a single word he said. **

**Me: yay! Its finally done! My first chapter!**

**Okay time to explain!**

**Ralph: OC, is Naruto's twin brother the shyer twin. Has blonde hair whisker mark's that he draws on so him and naruto are exactly alike but he has green eye a dark pretty green.**

**Naruto: naruto well you all know naruto!**

**Okay not sure when I'll update but I will! Please review! ^_^ **


	2. Chapter 2

Well! I didn't get any reveiws yet but I hope this chapter will get 'em talking! I know the other chapter was to cute-ish, but its not going to stay like that I promise! well here's the second chapter!

A few years later

"Naruto!" called a voice from down the hall, a very furious voice, Naruto winced and turn his head to peek over his shoulder to see if his fear's were correct, yep! There he was storming down the hall in rage papers in one hand and the other in a tight fist.

Ralph turned to see what his brother was looking at. "uh-oh, looks like Iruka got our report-cards, and he doesn't look happy,"

Naruto gulped and a little shakily "y-yeah, what should we do? Run?"

"I didn't say it was my grades he was unhappy about." Ralph said an evil smirk spread on his lips as his brother stared at him in disbelief.

"your cruel."

"better start running, he's getting closer." Ralph stepped aside so Iruka could run by after the now running screaming Naruto. Ralph knew he was being cruel to his older twin but it was fun to watch them**. **_**better go after them**____he thought and took off after them._

Naruto ran as fast as his feet could carry him but he was slowing down he chanced a look back, Iruka was hot his trail he snapped his head back to the front just as he bumped into someone, lips crashing into each other teeth grinding together as Naruto and the person began to fall Naruto on top. Naruto jerked back speaking a fast apology and beginning run again not even looking to see who he bumped into just then he was grabbed from behind by his shirt collar. "I've got you now!" said an aggravated scolding Iruka. "oh, sorry Sasuke, didn't see you there." Iruka took his foot off Sasuke's stomach.

"Uhg…that's o.k. Naruto didn't either….." Sasuke said as he got up and brushed dirt off his knees.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah, we just bumped into each." Sasuke said whipping a little trickle of blood off his bottom lip with a slight blush, avoiding eye contact with Naruto.

"wait….you were…but I was just…we…" Naruto blushed in total embarrassment and fainted out of shock.

"Naruto! Naruto! Hey Naruto! Snap out of it!" Iruka shook Naruto trying to wake him.

"we…keisseed…"

"What? Naruto stop spouting jibberish and wake up already!"

Ralph pov:

Ralph had just come around the corner when he saw his brother kiss Sasuke.(accidentally kisses Sasuke), a jolt went down his spine **did Naruto just kiss Sasuke? No! I mean their friends but…..Naruto wouldn't…..would he?**

"Ralph! Hey! Ralph!"

"Huh? What?" Ralph snapped back to reality at the sound of his father calling him.

"come on were leaving!" his dad shouted over his should as he dragged Naruto down the hall way.

"Kay!"

Okay second chapter done! I kinda ran out of Ideas for the ending so I just cut it short but if You have any Ideas for This story Please let me know other wise I'm about to give up on this story and start another! Well that all for now bye! ^^"


End file.
